


Salack drabbles

by Cielo_Tsukari



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, have fun, salack, they're short i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_Tsukari/pseuds/Cielo_Tsukari
Summary: Centered around Salack, with a few other characters.Decided to (finally) move my Salack drabbles from tumblr into ao3!





	1. Chapter 1

Salazar had been trapped in the Devil’s Triangle for years, and he hasn’t forgotten Jack. Not once. He could still remember the day the cheeky young pirate lured him here, into a never ending turmoil of life and death with no way out. Not until…

But before then, he would wait, and think about how best to get his revenge. The boy would finally get what he deserved. 

Still, his thoughts had changed in a different direction recently. When he replayed the scene of the boy again, instead of focusing on the enemy ship, he found himself irresistibly drawn to the cocky boy. This was not a thirst for revenge, this was desire. Want. Lust. 

Salazar was confused, but he was patient. He would wait, till the day he was free again, and have Jack Sparrow however he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack knew it was futile to struggle against the chains, but he did it anyway. The cell they’re holding him in was dark and grimy, with the blood of past victims. He wondered why he hasn’t killed him already. 

He referred to _Captain Salazar_ , of course. What was the point in keeping him alive? 

Suddenly, footsteps approached his cell. The person said, “The Captain wants you.” Jack glared defiantly at the person as he was forced at knifepoint to the deck of the ship, before carefully observing his surroundings to see if there was anything he could use to aid his escape. Nothing. Nothing except a pile of rubbish… 

They reached the deck and the man pushed him roughly towards Captain Salazar. “I’ve brought him, Captain.” He bowed and retreated. Jack’s eyes lit up as he surveyed Captain Salazar, an idea forming in his mind. Yes… he could use this. Captain Salazar pulled Jack towards him by his collar, and Jack in turn threw his hands, linked by chains, around the other’s neck.

Lips on lips, bodies pressed together, locked together in a fiery embrace. The moment seemed to last an eternity and a mere second at the same time. The whole crew stared as Jack kissed their fearsome Captain, everybody’s minds had simultaneously short-circuited.

Making use of the distraction, Jack deftly freed himself from the chains with a fish bone he had stolen along the way. He pulled out the embrace and hopped into a rowboat as the shell-shocked audience looked on without doing anything. “Bye! Thank you for your hospitality!” He waved merrily, grinning as he rowed away.

Captain Salazar’s hands curls into fists as his brain finally computed what had happened and that Jack had escaped. “Jack Sparrow…I’m not finished with you!” He growled.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few months since Jack and Salazar had settled down in a small quaint town by the seaside. 

Salazar had wanted to go back to the bustling capital at first, but Jack had vehemently refused, using all sort of tricks he had up his sleeves like pouting, sulking and tearing up slightly while begging him with the Puppy Dog Eyes™ with his lips trembling just the slightest bit. Salazar had fallen for it so ridiculously fast that Jack immediately filed this action under “Tricks to get Armando to Do What I Want”.

Jack liked their current life in sunny Spain, their house with a wonderful view of the sea, the walks he and Salazar took on the beach almost every evening. And he especially loved having Salazar by his side. Sure, he missed the sea wind caressing his face, carrying the slightest tinge of salt, and the thrill of the danger when chasing down an enticing treasure lost for centuries, and the satisfaction of escaping the British Navy’s clutches once again, but he was content.

He _was_ happy.

Wasn’t he?

A small shuffling beside him had him putting his guard up, thinking he was back on the sea as a pirate. 

“Hey, what’re you thinking about?” Salazar sat down on the sandy rock beside him and slung an arm around his waist, nuzzling his neck gently. Jack relaxed.

Jack looked away from the sparkling ocean view, light reflecting of the water and into Jack’s eyes. He was absolutely breathtaking, and Salazar told him so. Jack laughed and swatted him playfully. A mock play-fight soon started, with Salazar’s strength and Jack’s speed evening the playing field.

“It was nothing,” Jack puffed, finally answering Salazar’s question when they’re both out of breath and tired.

“Sure, bello?” Salazar narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but let it pass. 

That night, Salazar covered Jack’s eyes and brought him out, promising, “I want to give you a surprise.” 

Jack might have not been able to see, but he could feel the soft, slightly damp sensation of sand underneath his feet, hear the call of the ocean, taste the salt in the air. 

“Armando?” he asked, hand reaching up to tug at Salazar’s sleeve questioningly.

Salazar twitched. He had always disliked his name, which meant ‘army man’. It sound harsh and cruel. When Jack said it, however, was another matter. The tone he used always made him feel special, like he was going to drown in love. 

Perhaps he had.

Salazar gazed lovingly at the figure before him and leaned down, making sure his lips grazed the tip of Jack’s ear, “This,” he whispered gently, “is for you.” 

Jack was speechless at the sight before him. He moved, spellbound, into the water towards the magnificent ship before him. The ship was illuminated by the moonlight with an intricately crafted sparrow for a figurehead. The wings extended to make up the whole length of the ship. It also had Gorrión painted on it with bright gold paint that stood out against the deep mahogany of the wooden planks. Salazar had specially chosen the shade of wood to match Jack’s eyes. 

“Do you like it?” Salazar rumbled, pleased with himself. He had specially ordered for this ship to be made after noticing how Jack had been staring at the sea longingly recently. He knew that Jack had spent most of his life living on the seas due to his insatiable thirst for adventure. He had not brought Jack to Spain to be unhappy, after all. There was just something right about Jack captaining a ship.

“I…This is like a dream come true,” Jack breathed out, a hand on a side of the ship. “I love it.”

“Go on then,” Salazar grinned indulgently at Jack, who ran aboard the ship like an overexcited child and trailed behind him. 

Jack stopped in his tracks as an idea came to him. “Say, _Capitán_ …” He spun around to face Salazar and placed his hand on the other’s chest, his voice taking on a hint of coyness, “Should we christen this ship?”

Salazar’s voice became huskier as he replied, “You naughty descarada,” before he captured Jack’s lips in one fell swoop. 

As they intertwined passionately on the Gorrión under the starry sky, Jack thinks he’s never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanings of the spanish words used: 
> 
> Gorrión: Sparrow   
> Descarada: minx
> 
> i tried


	4. Chapter 4

Salazar knew something was off the moment he saw the Wicked Wench. He approached the Wicked Wench in the dead of the night and went in for a boarding. As they had the element of surprise while the dirty pirates were resting, his crewmen took over the ship swiftly. Every one of these filth had a knife at their throats, the wielder ready to slay once their captain commanded them to do so. 

Salazar stalked to the helm of the ship, narrowing his eyes when he failed to find the very face that had haunted his dreams since he was almost tricked into the Devil’s Triangle. 

“Where,” he hissed, “is your Captain?” He grabbed the man formerly steering the wheel by the throats roughly and slammed him against the wheel. The man’s eyes widened, fear shining within them. 

“H-he’s sick, S-sir,” the man stutters, “B-be restin’ in his r-room righ’ now.” 

Salazar smirked.   
Pirates. Always ready to betray their comrades in exchange for their own gain.

“Put them in the dungeons. Do not try anything unless I say so.” With that, he strode towards the Captain’s quarters and entered it without a second thought, drawing his sword carefully so as to not alert whoever was inside. 

The first thing he saw was a large bed, white sheets flowing and draping over the edges and pooling on the ground. There was a washbasin half full of water next to it, presumably left in a hurry when the pirate went to join in the commotion outside. Then, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he spotted a figure curled up beneath the blanket, dark hair splayed out on the pillow. 

“Nngh…” The figure moaned and shifted around, causing a wet cloth to fall off his forehead. 

Salazar was suddenly struck by how young Jack Sparrow seemed when he slumbered, dark lashes fanning over sharp cheekbones, plump lips slightly parted in discomfort. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, but Jack was shivering in cold.

Salazar moved forward despite himself and picked up the fallen cloth, soaking it in water before wringing it and placing it back on Jack’s forehead. He could not help but recall the day he first noticed the Sparrow and comparing it to the person before him now, the Jack before him was but a mere shadow of the cheeky boy he’d seen that day.

A worthy opponent in the making.

Salazar wondered what it would be like if he killed the boy now, watch brilliant ruby red blood spill over onto stark white sheets, contrasting sharply. He gently caressed Jack’s face, his fingers following the trail down to his long, tanned neck. The creamy skin was radiating warmth that spread throughout his entire body.

So vulnerable…

Salazar summoned an underling and through him ordered half the crew to stay and guard the pirates, while the other half anchored both ships in place. 

He, in the meanwhile, Salazar gazed at Jack, an indescribable, conflicting amount of emotions weighing in the depths of his eyes.

.  
.  
.

Something was wrong.

Jack’s eyes flew open the moment he woke. The usual, ah, joie de vivre or hubbub was not there. He frowned, reaching for the dagger at his bedside—

—and froze. There the fearsome ‘Butcher of the Sea’ was, sleeping soundly by his bed. A wet cloth fell from his forehead onto his pillow, which he immediately linked to a washbasin beside Salazar. The ship jerked suddenly, and without thinking, Jack reached out to prevent Salazar’s head from banging on the side of the ship. 

Salazar chose to wake then.

They stared in to each other’s eyes for an eternity of a second. The world around them vanished as Salazar’s wickedly teasing gaze bore into Jack’s confused, lost one.

Jack retracted the hand cradling Salazar’s face, ending the moment abruptly.

“Why are you here? What have you done with my ship?” he demanded, grasping his blanket protectively to his chest. Salazar eyed him with considerable amusement.

“What do you think?” Salazar replied flippantly, “I’ve taken over.”

“You!” Jack spat out. He was cut off by a fit of violent coughing. Knowing he was too weak to do anything, he resorted to glaring at the other instead.

Salazar smirked at him, the light in his eyes dancing in humour. “Tell you what, _little Sparrow_ , I’ll order my crew to retreat from your ship and spare you crew. But only on one condition.”

Jack looked at him warily. What did he want? Was his goal not to exterminate all pirates?

“Come on to my ship as a prisoner, and I’ll spare this ship.” The hidden threat of _or else_ was heavily implied in Salazar’s words.

Jack weighed his options: Lose his beloved ship and the lives of his crew along with it forever, or go with his enemy with the chance of escaping back. 

“Done.” Jack decided. He would miss Wicked Wench, but it was the better option of the two.

Satisfied, Salazar and Jack and the Wicked Wench went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might write a second part for this... maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by yuushishio on tumblr. their artworks are life


End file.
